El limbo de la Muerte
by herms weasley
Summary: Hermione se encuentra en un lugar extraño, completamente vacio, donde tendra un singular encuentro... solo lealo


Hola, acá estoy de nuevo con un One-Shot, espero que les guste y me dejen** REVIEWS**

**DISCLAIMER**: los personajes no son míos, son de exclusiva propiedad de JKRowling

**_El limbo de la muerte_**

Sumario: Hermione se encuentra en un lugar extraño, completamente vació, donde tendrá un singular encuentro

Era un lugar extraño, no sabia donde se encontraba, lo único que podía percibir era la oscuridad que la envolvía, como un manto, pero sentía como por algún lado la llamaban a gritos, aunque se escuchaban lejanos¿quienes eran¿Por qué no sentía curiosidad¿Porque se sentía tan en paz?. A pesar de estar en un lugar en penumbras, sola. ¿Porque no se hallaba asustada¿Por qué no se acordaba de nada de lo anterior, ni de lo futuro¿Por qué se preguntaba estas cosas? Y un sin fin de preguntas la abrumaban, pero seguía escuchando como susurros, gritos en la lejanía, que intentaban atraerla.

Pero de repente, vio un lugar lleno de luz, deslumbrante y se sintió completamente abstraída, como si esa luz la hipnotizara para que siguiera ese camino y lentamente se dirigió hacia ella, entonces una voz la hizo para en seco, estaba llena de angustia y tristeza, de desesperación, le parecía familiar, pero no sabia de donde, y sintió el agónico grito pronunciando su nombre. Mientras otra voz más calmada pero tb llena de desesperanza le pedía que no los dejara, que no lo soportaría, intento deshacer sus pasos, cuando una silueta vestida con una túnica blanca y su rostro que no se veía por la luz, apareció junto a ella, la cual la observo anonadada, era el ser mas hermoso que había visto, aunque no podía distinguir su sexo, ojos color del cielo, rasgados y con una profundidad que sabia que ella no había visto nunca, le atemorizaban y tranquilizaban a la vez, veía en ellos una promesa de dicha , de paz, de que no iba a sufrir mas si la seguía, pero tb se denotaba un poder inmenso, un poder capaz de destruirla si no iba con ella, le tendió unas mano, incitándola a que la tomara, y ella se veía incapaz de resistirse, la agarro con fuerza y se sintió absorbida por este ser, no percibía nada mas, que no fuera su poder, pero entonces algo ocurrió que fue capaz de sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

Un grito agudo, traspaso la quietud y oscuridad del ambiente, seguido por otro, que solo gritaban una suplica un ¡NO! con todas sus fuerzas, que no muriera, que no los abandonara, pero la silueta que la agarraba firmemente de la mano la miro, justo en el instante de que una de las voces decía que la amaba, y al ver esos ojos color cielo, se le vinieron un montón de imágenes, de recuerdos a la cabeza,

Un niño con la nariz manchada intentando recitar un hechizo a una pequeña rata que tenia en su regazo y ella con el corazón desbocado solo con mirarlo y sin entender por que eso ocurría, después el mismo niño enfrentándose a un troll por salvarla, vomitando babosas por defenderla, pelando por su gato, varios meses de un dolor ciego porque no se dirigían la palabra, una reconciliación donde el le decía que ya no iba a estar sola, que el la ayudaría, después el enfadado con el mejor amigo de ambos, ella en la sala común observándolo, y sufriendo por dentro , por no tenerlo cerca, por amarlo en silencio, la angustia compartida cuando su amigo desapareció en el laberinto, sin saber si lo volverían a ver con vida, la dicha de cuando regreso, todos los momentos en el cual estuvieron juntos limpiando una casa, ella mirándolo de reojo, los celos de el hacia su primera cita en un baile; la esperanza que eso le produjo de que el podía quererla, la impotencia y los celos que le produjo cuando el no estaba solo, si no con otra, y el enfado posterior, el envenado y el sentimiento de culpa , por no haber estado a su lado, la alegría cuando despertó he hicieron las pases, el terminando con su novia, el abrazándola después de la perdida de un ser querido y ella sintiendo que en ese momento nada podía ir mal, una lucha en la cual le llegaba un hechizo y el pronunciando su nombre.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría ella estaba muerta, la figura que la agarraba de su mano era la muerte en persona, entonces otro grito desgarrador la saco de sus cavilaciones, mientras forcejeaba para soltarse de ella, escucho lo que decía esa voz ¡no, ella no esta muerta! No puede abandonarnos, y de nuevo se le vinieron miles de momentos a su mente, un niño flacucho con una cicatriz en la frente y unos ojos verdes esmeralda intensos observando expectante al otro niño hacer un hechizo sobre su rata, a el peleando tb con el troll por ella, hiendo a ver a un hombre a su cabaña, averiguando sobre una piedra, atravesando una serie de pruebas paras salvar la dichosa piedra, ella dejándolo solo al final porque no había otra opción, la angustia por dejarlo solo, el cariño de hermano que sentía por el, depuse haciendo una poción multijugos con ellos, ella convertida en gato y ellos visitándola todos los días, el recibimiento que le dieron cuando ella se sano de la petrificación, a un chico desolado porque había recordado como murieron sus padres, a un muchacho vuelto loco de ira y deseos de venganza contra la persona que había traicionado a sus padres y llevado a la muerte y su angustia y la del pelirrojo al pensar que podía hacer una locura que lo llevara derecho a la muerte, hiendo a acompañar a un amigo porque iban a sacrificar a un hipogrifo inocente, cuando un perro había atrapado al pelirrojo y se lo había llevado al sauce boxeador , y su posterior lucha contra aquel árbol, las averiguaciones que habían hecho sobre la verdad de la noche en que habían muertos los padres del pelinegro, utilizando un giratiempo para salvar a su padrino y toda la aventura siguiente, la angustia de no saber que iba a pasar durante el torneo de los tres magos, su desaparición en el laberinto y su posterior llegada con un cadáver entre las manos, la pelea en el ministerio donde ella casi pierde la vida y la impotencia de verlo tan triste cuando murió su padrino, luego enterarse de lo que decía la profecía, la disputa con los mortifagos en Hogwarts y cuando ellos le prometieron acompañarlo en todo y después su posterior caída.

No, no podía dejarse ganar, cada vez forcejeaba con mas fuerza en contra de su opresora, que a cada nuevo intento su mano sentía una opresión mas fuerte que la anterior, y una sensación de que si se iba con ella no importaría nada, pero las imágenes y los gritos seguían en su cabeza, no podía dejarlos, no podía hacerles esto, hacerles sentir el dolor de su muerte , pero tb había un motivo egoísta, no quería dejarlos, no importaba si decía que ella iba a ser dichosa si la seguía, ella sentía que si los abandonaba nunca iba a poder ser feliz, que nunca valdría la pena , prefería ser desgraciada a su lado, que feliz sin ellos, que no le importaba ver correr ríos de sangre, mientras ellos estuvieran a su lado, que si le hacían elegir una vida como una bruja cualquiera, con una vida normal y morir feliz y con un montón de niños alrededor , sin haberlos conocido, o pasar de nuevo por todas las cosas que habían pasado. No lo pensaría dos veces, elegiría conocerlos, elegiría estar hay de nuevo.

En ese preciso instante, se escucho a alguien que decía – no te lo pude decir , Hermione, pero yo te amaba, me gustaría que pudieras estar aquí , conmigo y me regañaras por decir eso, que me miraras aunque fuera un segundo, poder sentir el calor de tu cuerpo dándome un abrazo que simplemente me dijeras que esto es una pesadilla, pero no, tu mano ya no transmite tibieza, tu cuerpo se encuentra inerte en mis brazos, no, no quiero aceptarlo , no puedo, simplemente ya ni si quiera tengo la ilusión de que esto pueda un día pasar- ella se lo imaginaba, podía verlo como en una película, a el abrazando

Su cuerpo, con lágrimas en sus ojos y desesperación resplandeciendo en su mirada, a su lado se encontraba un pelinegro con la vista fija en ellos y a la vez completamente abstraído en su pensar, pero de repente volvió la vista hacia ellos y se levanto, parecía que cada parte de su cuerpo se resistía a moverse, pero daba la impresión de que no le quedaba otra salida tenia que acompañar a su amigo al único ser que sentía que le estaba quedando. Así que cuando se encontraba a su lado le puso su mano en el hombro y ocurrió algo extraordinario, sintió como una descarga eléctrica , la recorría entera y un montón de sentimientos enturbiaban su mente, por un momento dejo de luchar contra el ser que la tenia bien sujeta de la mano, simplemente para sentir la angustia, el deseo de venganza, la desesperación mezclada con la desesperanza , el amor que esas dos personas sentían por ella, tan distintos entre si y a la vez tan similares entre ellos, ambos la necesitaban a su lado, ambos no sabían como continuar con el dolor que les oprimía el pecho al saberla muerta, ambos estaban consumidos por un deseo de venganza, que recién se estaba haciendo paso por su consiente, pero que estaba completamente adherido a su subconsciente, y tb pudo sentirlos como seres individuales, el amor que sentía Ron hacia ella , puramente pasional y a la vez de compañera y el de Harry , era un cariño fraternal como el que se siente por una hermana.

Entonces como si se hubiera fundido con ellos por un momento, como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo por completo , vio cual era sus sueños, la ilusión y la esperanza mas profunda de su inconciente, que se habría exclusivamente para ella, era un sueño en común, y lo vio , era una imagen tan conmovedora, se encontraban ellos tres en una casa, conversando sobre cosas triviales y riendo de una tontería que decía Ron, era una noche bellísima, sin un rastro de nubes, las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento como dándoles su bendición y en el ambiente solo se respiraba paz, mientras Ron le daba un beso, se escucharon unos pasitos viniendo de la escalera, que se dirigían hacia el lugar donde se encontraban y apareció una niña , con una mantas entre sus manos, era pelirroja, su pelo enmarañado y sus ojos de un castaño como el de ella.

Dijo con una voz que solo transmitía ternura- papás, puedo quedarme con ustedes un rato y con mi tío Harry hasta que se acuesten- menciono haciendo pucheros, nosotros solo nos reímos y yo la acurruque entre mis brazos- claro- le respondo.

Harry le dice – y como esta mi ahijada favorita – ella solo lo mira y se tira en sus brazos- ¡oye que es mi hija ¡- responde Ron con su tono celoso- que solo te la presto un rato, no me la acapares – todos sin acepción soltamos una carcajada y mi niña se tira a abrazar a su padre y lo besa, Ron solo sonríe satisfecho- bueno por lo menos me queda Ginny- Harry suelta con tono casual , pero todos los presentes sabemos que quiere picar a Ron, por fortuna no lo logra- tranquilo, quédate con ella y a todo esto¿ porque ella no vino?- pregunta con un tono que denota ansiedad- nada, no se sentía muy bien, es solo eso- yo hay me preocupe- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre ¿Está enferma?- Harry solo sonríe soñadoramente y eso hace que ambos Ron y yo nos pongamos suspicaces – ya dinos que ocurre - suelto, el solo voltea la mirada y se queda sonriendo- ya habla de una vez- dice Ron cada vez mas impaciente- vale, pero tranquilícense , que no es nada malo- dice y pone una mirada de complicidad- les voy a contar , pero prométanme que no van a decir nada hasta que yo hable con los padres de Ron- este lo mira extrañado – estoy tan feliz, Ginny esta embarazada- nos dice con una sonrisa- voy a ser padre y ustedes tíos y padrinos- y lanza una risotada al ver nuestra expresión de completa perplejidad, y cuando nos damos cuenta ya lo estamos abrazando y felicitando, en ese momento la imagen ya se esta tornando borrosa y va desapareciendo, y yo lucho por conservarla de manera desesperada , pero inevitablemente se va disolviendo, hasta que siento un completo vació dentro de mi.

De repente y sin ni siquiera percatarme, siento como lagrimas recorren mi alma, quiero tener la oportunidad de vivir ese sueño, aunque sea de luchar para que se cumpla, forcejeo de nuevo contra mi enemigo inmortal, y logro liberarme , y empiezo a correr hacia el lugar de las voces, pero en ese momento escucho a alguien hablándole a mi mente, me dice – ellos me vencieron, tienes mucha suerte- me doy la vuelta y veo el rostro de la muerte, sus ojos azules , sonriéndome- ¿Sabes? que nadie mas a podido hacerse escuchar en este lugar, absolutamente nadie a conseguido quitarme un alma que ya me ha sostenido la mano, solo ellos, y después de haber visto esto, se que ustedes tienen el poder para entregarme a ese ser que tantas vidas me ha otorgado- me observa y me transmite la sensación de que aunque ella diga eso , nada esta dicho, pero pienso en Ron y Harry y les agradezco por quererme tanto- pero, no es exclusivamente merito de ellos, tb el amor y el cariño que tu les profesas logro derrotarme, no puedo hacerte promesas de que ellos no van a venir antes que tu a este lugar, pero en serio me gustaría que vinieran conmigo los tres juntos, que esa amistad y ese cariño que se tienen no desaparezca nunca, porque mientras exista gente capaz de amar como ustedes lo hacen, puede haber un futuro en su mundo- yo solo la miro y le devuelvo la sonrisa- solo te digo adiós y espero no volver a verte en mucho tiempo y que me traigan a ese ser que me ha evadido tantas veces, estoy deseando conocerlo- se da la vuelta y yo sigo mi camino sin mirar en ningún momento hacia atrás , hasta que me siento transportar y mi conciencia se desvanece.

Despierto el aire esta viciado, puedo sentir la neblina de los dementores producen a su pasar, pero no quiero abrir los ojos, no quiero saber donde me encuentro, pero alguien dice:

- Es un milagro, no entiendo, como puede estar respirando, si hace solo unos minutos estaba muerta- escucho esa voz, estoy aturdida, abro los ojos lentamente y observo que estoy en una habitación blanca, en un cuarto de hospital, hay dos personas sosteniendo mis manos, cada una al lado de mi cama , vuelvo la vista hacia ambos lados y veo unos ojos en los que lo único que se puede apreciar es incredulidad y felicidad, unos ojos tan conocidos para mi, el de uno de un verde impresionante, y los otros de un azul cielo, que me hace estremecer y vienen a mi , todos los recuerdos, todas las imágenes que vi en mi breve encuentro con la muerte, y sonrió llena de dicha mientras todos mis miedos se desvanecen por arte de magia y solo atino a acercarme lentamente a Ron y susurrarle al oído- Yo tb te amo- y lo beso primero el me responde vacilante, después sin darnos cuenta nuestro beso se vuelve mas hambriento, mas desesperado, tantos años ocultando nuestros sentimientos, tantas noches en vela pensando que nuestro amor no era correspondido, cuando veo que así como voy , terminare asfixiándome , nos separamos y el acaricia mi mejilla anonadado, pero decide dejar las preguntas para otro momento y me abraza, yo lo suelto y me tiro, literalmente a abrazar a harry , y le digo- nunca te voy a dejar solo, ni Ron, ni yo, nunca ¿entendiste?- el solo me sonríe y me dice en voz bastante alta, para que Ron oiga- mejor no te vuelvas a lanzar de esa manera, ya que capaz que Ron me termine matando- en ese momentos los tres reímos a carcajadas, y al dirigir mi vista alrededor, me doy cuenta de que hay mucha mas gente en la sala y que nuestras risas atrajeron a mucha gente que me mira anonadad y feliz, se encuentran todos lo Weasley restantes, y la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix , en ese instante entra un sanador y estupefacto me pregunta- ¿ Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – yo solo sonrió y respondo- nada que se pueda contar- a la vez que cruzo una mirada de complicidad con Ron y Harry que viene a decir, que luego hablamos sobre eso.

Y aunque ahora se, que lo que tenga que vivir no va a ser un cuento de hadas de los que leía cuando pequeña, estoy segura de que cada uno de esos momentos van a valer la pena, aunque todavía tengamos que ayudar a harry en esta misión suicida, lo voy a seguir prefiriendo a no estar con ellos, que cada cosa mala que pase, que cada vez que sienta dolor lo voy a agradecer , por que significa que sigo con vida, que todavía puedo seguir luchando por mis sueños, por esa hermosa visión que compartimos nosotros tres y mientras nos quede un halo de vida, vamos a seguir enfrentándonos a ese ser que nos quiere ver derrotados y lo mas importante que he aprendido con esta experiencia, es que absolutamente nada es imposible de realizar y que el amor es mas poderoso que cualquier conocimiento que se pueda obtener con los libros o con el miedo.

Bueno y que les pareció, ya saben solo dejen REVIEWS para que me den ánimos de escribir

Besos

herms weasley hermana adoptiva de Quid Morgan.


End file.
